


Truth or Dare?

by diana1030



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, College AU, M/M, Malec Fluff, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diana1030/pseuds/diana1030
Summary: Malec One Shot"I dare you to kiss Magus Bane."Alec must either kiss Magnus or take four shots...So which will it be?





	Truth or Dare?

** True or Dare? **

“Truth or dare, Alec?”

Alec groans and pushes himself off the living room floor and into a sitting position, leaning his hands on his knees.

He glares at Jace, “Dude, I am exhausted, half drunk and in severe need of a good night sleep, but by all fucking means, pick me…” Alec sneers sarcastically.

“Come on, big brother! Don’t be such a spoilsport! Just play the game.” whined Izzy.

“Dare.”, Alec spat out, like it physically hurt him to say it.

Simon swung his arm around Izzy as they cuddled together on one of Magnus’s exuberant couches, once again reminding the group of the rules in his god-awful British accent, “Remember Young Alec, if you do not accept this dare then its four shots down the hatchet, but if you do then no horrible hangover will await you tomorrow morning.” Simon finishes with a sweet smile. Izzy giggles and huddles closer.

Jace pulls Clary onto his lap and smirks, “I dare you to kiss Magnus.”

Magnus’s hands stills on the carpet from where he was picking at loose threads and his eyes shoot up to gauge Alec’s expression, his own heart thumping incessantly.

Alec resembles a deer caught in headlights. His face painted with shock and something else that Magnus couldn’t quite decipher.

Hope bloomed in Magnus’s chest as he sat across from Alec. He hoped and prayed that his inner emotions were not reflecting in his expression.

What Magnus thought to be a petty crush that started out innocently enough in senior year, blossomed into a damn near obsession that is still going strong, 3 years into college. Innocent looks turned into long lust-filled stares. But, he never acted on his desires, due to constant fear of losing his best friend. Alec is his anchor, his shield and Magnus cannot afford to jeopardize that, feelings be damned.

Alec sighed in resignation, “Pour the shots, Simon.”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Simon drunkenly saluted and set the shots down in front of Alec.

Magnus received apologetic looks from the entire group except for Alec who refused to meet his eyes as he downed shot after shot.

Magnus, tears prickling at his eyes, hastily got up and bid his goodnight. He left the key so they could see themselves out and went to bed.

He could not stand to be in the living room which was reeking of pity and rejection. His throat constricted and his heart _physically _ached. Raw hurt and anger clogged every pore in his body. Magnus clutched at his chest in anguish and fell, boneless, onto the bed. He sobbed and sobbed into the pillow as one thought circled his troubled mind… _Why me? _

____________________________________________________________

Magnus woke up early the next morning and instantly felt extremely uncomfortable. He had fallen asleep in his skin-tight sapphire jeans and cream silk shirt. The necklaces were beginning to choke him and his face felt stiff from the last night’s make-up.

_Last night…_

And just like that, the memories came tumbling back.

Magnus groaned into his mascara-stained pillow and reluctantly got up to start the day.

He grimaced at the mirror and got through his morning routine then walked out of the room to survey the damage from last night’s monthly Friday get-together.

The damage was relatively tame compared to Magnus’s usual post-party disasters.

Magnus began to pick up pizza boxes and stray red solo cups lying around when he heard a grunt coming from the guest room.

Praying it was not Clary and Jace that stayed over as he did not want to witness their usual morning antics, he pushed open the door to find a mob of ebony hair peeking out from underneath the satin covers.

It seems Alec spent the night.

Annoyance gripped Magnus as he stared Alec. He did not want to be here when he woke up.

Magnus left two pain-killers and a glass of orange juice by Alec’s bedside, grabbed his coat and headed to Ragnor’s house.

______________________________________________

“I’m coming, you blithering idiot!” yelled Ragnor as he pulled his nightgown, tighter around his chest and opened his front door, not at all surprised to see Magnus on his doorstep at 7:30am on a Saturday morning, swimming in crocodile tears.

“I am in desperate need of moral support and ice-cream.” sniffed Magnus as he pushed past Ragnor and hung his coat on the coatrack.

“Of course, make yourself at home,” Ragnor mumbled sarcastically, “I’m surprised you didn’t show up last night after the whole debacle.”

“How did you –“

“Clary texted me. She said you looked heart-broken”

Magnus dropped onto the couch and cradled the pillow, “You know, even though it really fucking hurts, I’m not surprised. I mean, of course, I’m heart-broken, more like heart-_obliterated_,” Magnus looks up mid-rant and thanks Ragnor for the coffee, “and Alexander tore my stupid heart out and stomped all over it with his stupid, sexy combat boots! I couldn’t even face him this morning, Ragnor,” Magnus drags his hands down his tear-stained face, “knowing now that he does not feel what I feel but I kind of saw it coming. HE is the great Alexander Gideon Lightwood, former Captain of the archery team, straight-A-student and drop-dead looks. Alexander had girls and _guys_ lusting after him around the clock.”

The blaring of his cellphone drew him out of his agony induced haze, long enough for Magnus to check caller ID.

_Alexander_

Magnus did not have the heart nor the mental stability to converse with Alec so he declined the call and switched his phone off.

Ragnor looked at Magnus with pity but also disbelief. Even a blind person could see how much Alec cared for Magnus.

Ragnor threw the pillow at Magnus and demanded to know why he cut the call. Magnus just huffed out an inaudible answer and stuck his face back in the pillow.

Ragnor sighs in frustration, “Well, old friend, the BEST thing you can do is to go and bloody talk to him! True love only rolls around once and when it does, you hold on and never let go.”

“Oh Ragnor, what would I do without you?” Magnus says, “By the way, I AM NOT OLD!”

Ragnor padded into the kitchen and brought out two tubs of Death by Chocolate ice-cream and two spoons. He wordlessly hands one of each to Magnus, switches on the TV and flips through channels, eventually settling on _America’s Next Top Model. _

________________________________________ 

Magnus left Ragnor’s house around mid-afternoon and headed back to his loft.

Magnus opened the door and was about to close it when he was suddenly shoved into the door and caged in by an outraged Alec.

The proximity was starting to do dangerous things to Magnus’s heart. He needed to move away from Alec and he needed to do it _pronto. _Magnus schooled his bewildered expression into one of indifference and slid under Alec’s arm, one more second near him and Magnus would not be held responsible for his actions.

“Hey Alexan-“, Magnus started.

“Where in the _angel’s _name have you been?” Alec yelled, “I have been calling and texting all fucking day and you decided to switch your goddamn phone _off!_ I have sat in this apartment for _hours_ going out of my freaking mind with worry!” Alec began to get this crazed look in his eye and Magnus took a step back but Alec caught him by his wrist and yanked him forward.

“Well Magnus, where have you been?” asks Alec, a little more calmly but still terribly livid.

“I just needed time, Alexander. I spent the day at Ragnor’s house,” answered Magnus, a little shaken.

“Time for what?” asked Alec, confusion seeping into his words.

Magnus pulled his wrists out of Alec’s grip and turned around, “I just – after last night – I – “

Realization filled Alec’s eyes, “Oh, Mags. I can expla-“

“NO, Alexander! You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I admit that I was hurt and a little upset due to the harsh rejection –“

“Magnus”

“– But during the course of the day, I realized that I have no right to be angry with you just because by stupid feeling aren’t reciprocated – “

_“Magnus”_

“– Alas I was under the misconception that you felt what I felt – “

“MAGNUS”

“Wha-“Magnus barely got a word in before Alec was yanking him by the shoulders and pulling him into a heart-stopping kiss…

Magnus’s mind went blank and his eyes remained wide open. His hands stayed frozen at his sides and he didn’t dare breath. It was the _awkwardest_ kiss in the history of awkward kisses but Alec didn’t stop. He applied more pressure, cupped Magnus’s neck and used his other arm to pull him closer by his waist. Magnus was flush against Alec when he finally allowed his eyes to flutter closed. He fell prey to Alec’s unique scent as he tilted his head and responded to the kiss. He wound his arms around Alec’s strong neck, got up on his tiptoes and pressed himself into Alec. Alec deepened the kiss and tiny sparks of pleasure shot through both of them as they shuddered at the new intensity. Alec moaned deep in his throat and suddenly Magnus pushed himself off of Alec’s chest…

Alec had his arms out with a cute, confused look on his face as he asked, “Mags, did I do something wrong? I mean, do you not want to?”

“Of course I want to Alexander” Magnus answered, clearly flustered, “But what about last night?”

Alec’s mouth formed an ‘O’, then his mouth quirked up into a beautiful, full-blown smile. Magnus had to physically hold the wall to stop from falling over.

“Magnus, you adorable idiot! I did not want our first kiss to be instigated by a dare, me half drunk and all of our psychotic friends cheering us on in the background. I just wanted it to be you and me… us, alone with no interruptions…” Alec pulled Magnus in by his waist.

“Oh.” Magnus dumbly supplied.

“Yeah, ‘Oh’. Did you honestly believe that I wouldn’t fall in love with all of this _Magnus-_ficence?” Alec asked, running his hands up and down Magnus’s sides.

“Did you just?”

“Yeah, I did.” Alec smirked and leaned in.

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s chest, “I am seriously rethinking falling in love with you.”

Alec just grinned and closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys.  
I am sure it's pretty damn obvious that this is my first fic.  
Sorry, you guys had to go through that.  
Comment, please!  
Constructive criticism needed.  
Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
